


Grab Me by the Spine

by eldritchhomosexual



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Casual Sex, Choking, Eddie is a size queen, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Venom is a jealous bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchhomosexual/pseuds/eldritchhomosexual
Summary: Venom was never quiet. Ever since he started talking to Eddie there was apparently always something to ask, some comment to drop, or just the very weird genre of small talk that the alien worked with. All in all, never a moment alone for poor Eddie. That is, until Eddie decided to get laid.





	Grab Me by the Spine

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so that Venom movie huh?

Venom was never quiet. Ever since he started talking to Eddie there was apparently always something to ask, some comment to drop, or just the very weird genre of small talk that the alien worked with. All in all, never a moment alone for poor Eddie. That is, until Eddie decided to get laid.

He asked a few questions as they headed to the bar, and Eddie could feel him rifling through his memories of similar situations, which he had no problems with. After all, it wasn’t as if Eddie was a shy guy. If the parasite- no, sorry. If the _symbiote_ wanted to get it’s rocks off by flipping through his sex memories, Eddie didn’t really see a problem with it. But then something weird happened, Venom stopped talking. It was weird, and kind of lonely to suddenly be alone after two entire months of a weird alien talking his ear off from inside his skull. Assuming he’d be back sooner or later, Eddie got back to the task at hand, even mentally asking Venom about who he should go for, but it offered no response.

Eddie figured it was better that way anyway. It had been weird enough being peppered with questions while jerking off, so weird he almost hadn’t been able to get the job done. Key word _almost._ Still, he wasn’t too fond of the idea of having his buddy look over his shoulder while getting freaky, so yeah, it was definitely better that way.

Eventually a guy caught his eye. Tall guy who presented himself as “Ryan”. Ryan bought him a beer, and the two of them left for his place before the drink was even half empty. And the sex, well, it wasn’t great. Not, bad but nothing to scream about. But it did scratch an itch that had been building for a while. Surprisingly, breaking it off with your fiancée, getting fired, losing your apartment and getting possessed by an alien didn’t really leave too much time for getting down and dirty. Weird, that. He snuck out early, not bothering to leave a note or nothing, and headed on back home. Walking down the street, he finally realized he hadn’t even noticed Venom for almost ten hours.

“Hey man, you good?”

Silence.

“Dude, just checking in. You alive?”

Silence.

At this point people were staring to look at him like he was at least slightly crazy, but that was really not unusual. In fact, it was so mundane at this point Eddie didn’t even notice.

“Dude! Did you leave?”

That at least made him stir. There was definitely some movement in there, but he still refused to talk. He seemed weirdly… _grumpy._

_Fine, whatever. Be like that,_ Eddie thought and unlocked the door to his place, not even bothering to pick up tater tots for his passenger. If Venom could be petty so could Eddie.

It wasn’t until Eddie was getting ready for bed that he finally spoke, in the middle of Eddie brushing his teeth.

**I don’t understand.**

“Jesus!” He almost choked on the toothbrush and went into a coughing fit that Venom patiently sat through.

“Fuck,” he cursed, holding his throat. “What don’t you understand, man?”

**Why did you mate with that man?**

“No, gross.” He sat down on the bed and rubbed his temples. “We didn’t mate, we fucked. There was no like, reproduction, involve- Wait, why am I explaining this to you. You’ve been all up in my dome. You know this.”

**Yes, but why him?**

“Why a guy?”

**No. Why _him?_**

And finally, something fell into place.

“Wait, are you- _jealous_?”

**Eddie. I am right here, and you are mine, not his.**

A chill went down Eddie’s spine at the words and a downright obscene image of himself on his knees with his face pressed into the mattress, black tendrils around his neck and the same ones stretching him open wide, gaping like a dirty whore. A flush came up across his face. He never actually thought that Venom had noticed, much less remembered those thoughts.

“Uh,” was all he managed before his body was on it’s back and his arms above his head, unable to move. He tried instinctively to sit back up but felt a pressure on his chest, keeping him pinned. It would be uncomfortable if it wasn’t so hot he felt like he would die.

There was a hint of something in the back of his mind that was almost akin to amusement, and Eddie was just about to speak a snarky comment when an inky tendril snaked up around his head and neck, exposing his throat and gagging him.

**I know you, Eddie. I know what you like.**

And damn, he did. Eddie was already so fucking hard and inching his legs open, desperate for the dicking he had missed out on the night before. See, he didn’t mind topping, but damn if there wasn’t anything hotter than being properly and deeply fucked. And Venom knew, he knew exactly what Eddie wanted and wasn’t shy to tell him, as more of the black tendrils formed at his chest and pushed his boxers down to his ankles. The air felt cold against his suddenly exposed cock, pulling a muffled moan from his lips, swallowed up by Venom’s inky blackness.

**I know what you need.**

Impatiently he parted Eddie’s legs further, giving him the room he needed to have something wet and heavy sneak up the inside of his leg, brushing over his sack before finding and circling his hole. He moaned again, this time loudly as he suddenly realized his mouth was no longer covered.

**You’ve thought about this, Eddie**.

“Yes,” he breathed. “Yeah, fuck I have, man.”

**And you want it?**

“Uh, yeah- Yeah I do, I- I really fucking do.”

**Then apologize.**

“What? What’re- What’re you talking about?” The tendril circling his hole pressed against his entrance, but just shy of going inside.

**You are mine, Eddie. Apologize for _fucking_ that man.**

A whimper escaped his lips as the tendril around his neck tightened just a fraction.

**_Aplogize._ **

“Oh fuck- Okay, yeah, I’m sorry man, now ju- oh!” His rambling was rewarded and interrupted by the sensation of Venom finally pushing inside him, way too slowly. Eddie tried desperately to push against it to drive it deeper and faster, but he was held back. Another squeeze of his neck reminded him who was in charge, and he _loved_ it, bucking his hips, desperately seeking any kind of friction. This was answered by a tendril wrapping tightly around the base of his cock. Eddie released another whimper followed by a loud moan as Venom found his prostate.

As soon as that happened, things picked up pace, and fast. All of a sudden he was _everywhere_. There were sharp teeth pressed to his neck and a bruising hand gripping his thigh and the tendril slowly fucking his ass was swelling, opening him up with a burn that was simply delicious.

There was a ringing in his ears.

**Do you think that man could touch you like this, Eddie?**

All Eddie could do was to produce a dry sob, desperately bucking his hips in pursuit of friction.

**I _am_ you, Eddie. I know exactly how you need to be touched.**

It was too big, way too big, and he felt like he was going to be split in two, and it was so damn good. He’d never felt so full, and it was hitting his prostate so perfectly with every damned stroke, and it was driving him completely insane. And his cock was still kept under Venom’s control with no way of making him stop. Eddie tried to beg, or to cry, or anything to give him the release he craved, but another tendril stuffed his mouth full with a chuckle from the alien.

**I told you. I know what you need. And you don’t need that yet.**

He was trapped, fully and completely. The pace in his ass picked up and the teeth on his neck broke the skin, causing Eddie to cry out in pain and pleasure against the tentacle in his mouth.

_I’m so sorry, Venom. I’m so sorry. I’ll never do it again_ , he though desperately.

**You’ll never do what again?**

_I’ll never fuck anyone else ever again! Please, please, please, man. I need to come!_

And there it was. Suddenly the tendril locking his cock up loosened and gave one, single stroke, and that was all he needed to come so hard and so long he saw stars. Eddie was screaming and tears were streaming from his eyes as come splattered across his chest and the relentless pace in his as kept up until the point where Eddie was crying and begging for it to stop, the sensation way too much, causing it to finally slow down and slip out of him with a _filthy_ noise.

**Was that a promise?**

Suddenly very self-aware, and aware of the very thin walls of his apartment, Eddie’s hands flew up to cover his face, that felt feverish to the touch.

“Yeah man, but now my neighbours hate me, and that’s your fault.”

**Our fault, Eddie.**


End file.
